


The Secret of Kristoff and Sven

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Big muscle boobs, Big nipples, Interspecies, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Zoophilia, big muscles, explosivo cum, muscular blond boy, sex with reindeer, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: On a warm summer afternoon, Kristoff and Sven stroll through the distant forests of Arendelle. A problem arises when the two friends feel thirsty and look for some source of water. Upon encountering a hidden waterfall in the forest, Kristoff and Sven enjoy its satiating waters. While Sven drinks from the water on the shore, Kristoff takes off all her clothes to cool off at the waterfall. However, after the thirst problem is remedied, a new problem arises: after Kristoff returns all wet from his dive, Sven does not want to return his clothes.
Relationships: Kristoff & Sven (Disney: Frozen)
Kudos: 10





	The Secret of Kristoff and Sven

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a fanart that I found on the Internet once and that I think you may have already seen: Kristoff wet in the water and Sven in his clothes. I just gave continuity to the inevitable. Good reading ;3

The Sun nibbled at the clouds with its sweet and warm glow. It was a summer morning, where a cool breeze blew there from the northern mountains and made the trees of the valleys and fields swing gently. A morning that was not even hot right, although so sunny, but it was a great time to get out of the home comfort of home and walk through the most beautiful green forests that region.  
That was Kristoff's idea when he woke up in the morning and saw that beautiful soft blue sky through his bedroom window. He left the royal palace of Arendelle very early, where he now had the luxury of living, even though he was so humble. He headed to the royal horse stable, where the only reindeer in the place would be. Your beloved and loyal friend, Sven.  
As in ancient times when it was just them, Kristoff and Sven left the territory of the Kingdom of Arendelle and disappeared through the forests on long walks that would make anyone get lost. But they both knew those forests perfectly.  
And there they were. Sven walked serenely through the tall, green grass of the coniferous forest with Kristoff riding on his back. As it was a summer day, the large and heavy cold clothes were not needed, so the blond marmanjo opted for a thin blue vest that clamped against his large muscular body and left his long and strong arms well free. I was also wearing a plain pants of cooler fabric with a sort of purple silk band tied at the waist as if it were a belt. And as always, he wore those funny-shaped boots.  
The boy and his reindeer had been in those forests for a while and it wasn't long before they both started feeling thirsty.  
\- What's up, Sven?- Kristoff stroked the big hairy head of the reindeer.- Thirsty too?  
In response, Sven gave a grunt and wiggled his ears.  
\- Of course, Kris.- Kristoff voiced Sven's voice like he always did.- Okay. Let's see if we can find a river nearby.  
But your search took a few more minutes. All they heard was the birdsong that morning. Birds that flew over their heads and disappeared into the trees. Really, it took a long time, but soon they heard the sound of running water coming from somewhere.  
\- Did you hear that, Sven?- Kristoff smiled cheerfully.- Forward, Sven!  
Immediately, the reindeer fired on a fast run through the forest. Sven must have been so thirsty, he almost knocked Kristoff off his back. The animal ran through the trees until finally they found a wonderful river.  
The river was wide. Shallow on the margins, deep in the middle. The river had some species of large pools on its banks, where there were many rocks and green plants. There were many waterfalls and rapids of water so cool that it even made white foam. The river came from the depths of the forest, rising to Kristoff and Sven in a small waterfall that continued as a river after the ground levelled again.  
\- Good find, Sven.- Kristoff smiled and stroked his reindeer's head.  
The blond boy descended from the shores of the reindeer and both walked to the Bank of the river. Sven tilted her entire neck down and her big-lipped mouth sank into the fresh river water to drink her. On the other hand, Kristoff dipped his hands in Shell in the water and drank a lot. He took the opportunity to fill a canteen with river water.  
However, that wonderful river could offer more than quenching a traveler's thirst. Kristoff looked good at those fresh and delicious running waters, and had a brilliant idea.  
Left aside, his canteen filled with water and took his boots off his feet. Barefoot now, he began to unbutton his blue vest and then took it off.  
Kristoff was incredibly muscular. His shoulders were wide and well-worked. His arms had thick biceps with dilated veins. His man boobs were as big and strong as solid watermelons and with huge thick, long, pinkish nipples 3 inches long accompanied by huge fleshy, pinkish areolas. Those big, muscular male boobs were like two huge cow tits. Kristoff had giant, muscular bovine breasts that were ready to explode with gallons of pure milk. His ribs were well marked and he also had a abdomen so defined that he even had eight perfectly delineated buds. Its back was as strong and wide as the Great doors of a palace.  
At that moment, Sven stopped drinking from the river water and began to look at Kristoff's strong and sensual body with other eyes.  
Then Kristoff took off his pants and finally got all naked outdoors. In the middle of nature.  
And this part of his body was also interesting. Kristoff had deliciously thick, muscular thighs, and a wonderfully big, round ass that made anyone's hand itch to slap.  
\- Hey, Sven?- Kristoff turned to the reindeer and smiled.- How about a naked dip?  
Then Sven looked down and saw the huge cock monster Kristoff had between his legs. His dick was abnormally large and thick with dilated veins and a huge pink glans. It should be about 27 inches long. It was a real freak of nature. And the testicles were also quite proportional to Kristoff's big dick. His testicles were the size of very large melons. And best of all, in that region of the body of the blond boy there was no hair thread.  
Of course, Sven admired Kristoff's big dick with other eyes.  
Innocently, Kristoff laughed at the reindeer and went into the river. His big, muscular breasts rocked with her floor, just like her huge cock. And then Kristoff dived headlong into the waters of the river until it disappeared.  
Sven stood still watching the scene, his neck erect again and his eyes fixed on the waters of the river.  
A few seconds later, Kristoff emerged from the waters all wet. His huge muscular body shone under the sunlight in a sensual way. He used his hands to throw more water on himself. He felt gloriously refreshed of body and soul with those waters so pure and translucent.  
The light blond hair of the boy became well wet. There were several streams of fresh water running along the outlined contours of his large and strong muscles. With a happy smile, Kristoff raised his arms high and bent her strong biceps. He posed several poses with her grandiose muscles as the river waters reached her body to the waist, concealing her monstrous cock and her muscular legs.  
Finally, Kristoff flexed her huge, muscular breasts, making the two pectorals go up and down one at a time with her giant, pinkish nipples long, plump and pointy. Kristoff smiled with pleasure at her strong breasts. He did not resist and began to stroke her muscular breasts with one of her hands. Smoothed the large muscles of silky white skin, and his fingers tightened and rubbed the right nipple with affection.  
Kristoff laughed like an idiot boy. Poked her huge nipple with her finger several times until she got tired.  
In the distance, a curious reindeer still watched the muscular and blond marmanjo bathing all naked in the waters of the river. It was a very sexy scene. Pornographic.  
In the last minutes, Kristoff took a dip and went swimming towards the banks of the river. He rose, the sun illuminating his strong, muscular body all wet as if his skin were made of diamond. He began to walk to the Bank of the river and it did not take long for his whole muscular and wet body to emerge from the waters.  
And appeared his 27 inches stick and his strong legs. Kristoff's idea was to let her skin dry out in The Sun a little so that she would later wear her clothes back. However, there was a small problem.  
Where were your clothes?  
Kristoff searched and searched until he found all his clothes, including his boots stuck in Sven's mouth.  
\- Sven?- Kristoff smiled, passing his hand through wet hair.- What is that, Sven? Give my clothes back.  
He stretched out his muscular arm and his big hand tried to grab the clothes, but the reindeer grunted loudly and moved away a little. He did not seem to want to return her clothes.  
\- Sven, stop it.- Kristoff started laughing.- It's not funny. I need my clothes. Or do you want me to be naked here?  
Then Sven opened his mouth, and his clothes and boots fell to the floor. Kristoff approached to pick them up on the ground, but his reindeer crushed his belongings with his giant, solid Hull, preventing him from picking them back.  
\- Sven!- Kristoff laughed.- That's not good! What is it that you want? I don't have carrots here with me.  
Suddenly, Sven approached Kristoff. The reindeer came very close. So close that her hot breath hit Kristoff's big boobs. The blond boy was confused, did not understand what his friend wanted.  
Sven tilted his head down until her mouth was up to Kristoff's nipples and then gave the first lick.  
\- Oh!- Kristoff groaned in instant pleasure.  
Sven's tongue was fleshy, warm and extremely fluttered. The reindeer licked her entire left nipple from the bottom up and left her left breast with a trace of sticky saliva. It was enough to make the nipple all ruffled and excited.  
\- Sven...- Kristoff whispered.- Let's stop...  
But Sven did not obey. She turned her eyes to her right nipple and licked it all. Now Kristoff's two nipples were covered in reindeer saliva. And the situation became more interesting when a cool breeze blew the muscular boy's nipples and made him moan with pleasure as he felt his nipples getting very excited.  
And Sven attacked Kristoff's boobs. The reindeer began to suckle on the left breast. His big, fleshy lips sucked his breast at the same time as her sticky tongue brushed his entire nipple. Kristoff let out a long, weeping moan of pure pleasure. Her friend's mouth was pretty hot and wet on her big, horny tits.  
At some point, Sven loosened Kristoff's left chest, revealing a lot of saliva covering the strong muscle and the huge pink nipple was all hard and ruffled. The reindeer took a slight bite on the nipple and pulled it with his fingers. Wonderfully, the nipple stretched like rubber, even the fleshy and pink areola stretched together.  
Sven loosened his nipple and began to lick it as if it were a dog. Kristoff moaned a little low as he watched her reindeer lick her nipple. The muscular blond licked two of her fingers and started rubbing and squeezing her right nipple that was pretty hard and horny. Sven snapped his nipple again and began to suck a good portion of Kristoff's left breast.  
\- Oh, Sven!- groaned the young boy in pure delight.- That's so tasty!  
Sven pulled his mouth away from the nipple. There was a thread of saliva hanging between the nipple and the mouth of the reindeer. Kristoff's left chest was covered in sticky, hot saliva, and shone under the Sun. The muscular blonde smiled and put her hand on the back of the reindeer's head, pulling it to her other chest.  
\- Suck that breast right here, Sven.- Kristoff asked.  
And the reindeer snapped her human friend's right chest. He sucked in a greedy, hungry way. His huge tongue made circles on the huge pink and fleshy areola of the nipple and his teeth bit the nipple several times affectionately. The saliva of the animal lubricated the large muscular chest. Kristoff groaned and bent her right chest very slowly and Sven gave affectionate bites on the gigantic muscle, causing the owner of the fantastic body a lot of pleasure.  
A while later, Sven pulled away the mouth from Kristoff's right nipple and once again there was a thread of saliva connecting the human nipple to the animal mouth. Suddenly, the reindeer made a grunt from the bottom of the throat and spat a lot of sticky saliva on the muscular breasts of the blond boy. Finally, Kristoff's huge, muscular breasts were covered in a thick layer of saliva that left her nipples very hard, pointy and horny. Kristoff smiled at her boobs and bent them one at a time. At that moment, Sven looked down and made a funny noise as if it were a laugh. Curious, Kristoff looked down too and he almost took a fright. His cock had hardened and grown enormously with a boner that went unnoticed by the boy. The dick was so big that it measured 33 inches and was so excited that the veins were more dilated, the muscle hot and solid as rock and glans reddish so fluttered that it dripped. Kristoff smiled silly. \- Sven!- exclaimed the boy.- You left my dick hard! The reindeer approached the head of the huge dick and his hot breath made the Dick pulsate in a high jump of pleasure. Kristoff groaned and smiled. \- You want that carrot, Sven? - he asked and soon after voiced The Voice of his friend.- Of course, Kris.- he laughed.- You can suck. And behold, the reindeer smacks the big cock of the muscular marmanjo at once. All 33 inches ended up inside the animal's mouth and Kristoff let out a scandalous and crazy cry that more sounded like a warrior's cry, but it was of pure pleasure. He could never imagine that his loyal friend Sven had a meaty mouth so hot and wet that he almost made Kristoff cum instantly. And what about his throat? It was such a deep, warm, wet throat that it swallows the blond boy's cock like it was a bottomless pit.  
\- Ohhhh, Sven!- groaned Kristoff in pure delight.- Damn It, Sven! It's quite good...  
Without waiting any longer, Sven began to suck on Kristoff's cock and the Reindeer proved very skilled in oral sex. His head moved back and forth at a steady pace while his big mouth swallowed every inch of his huge hard cock. The lips were thick and rubbed around the length of the extremely horny dick.  
It took two minutes just for Kristoff's dick to be grandiose lubricated by Sven's saliva. In two minutes, a sticky, hot saliva dripped like long, transparent strings of saliva between Kristoff's legs, wetting even his huge testicles. The blond and muscular boy could only moan with pleasure and smile with pure happiness. He was being sucked by his best friend and his best friend was a reindeer! It was too good to be true.  
Sometimes Sven would pull all the big dick out of his mouth to lick it. In those hours, Kristoff had a beautiful view of his cock glistening with a thick layer of saliva covering it from the glans to the stalk of the cock. Sven's tongue was wonderful. The reindeer passed that big, fleshy tongue dripping with saliva on the pink glans of the stick, which was so big that it looked like the head of a huge mushroom, and made the boy's Dick tremble with pleasure.  
\- Ohhh, Sven...- groaned Kristoff all smiling.- That's it, buddy... suck Daddy... makes daddy crazy with horny...  
Sven crawled his tongue under the monstrous cock, where there was a lot of sticky saliva dripping. His huge tongue brushed the pink and giant glans of the huge dick and this one gave leaps of pleasure between the muscular thighs of the boy. Sven slapped the dick again and turned mamma to him greedily without stopping for a second. Kristoff was delirious with pleasure. I felt my dick all hot and lubricated in a deep throat that seemed to have no end. And that was wonderful.  
The blond boy grabbed one of the reindeer's horns with his hand and stood holding firmly as the animal sucked his hard cock. Kristoff threw his head back, laughed and looked back at that sexy scene. Her big muscular breasts flexed with pleasure. Kristoff looked at the right nipple on her right chest. The huge pink nipple was covered with reindeer saliva. With a certain curiosity, the boy passed his finger on his nipple, collecting some of the saliva and, without any disgust, tasted Sven's saliva.  
It was of a taste that he didn't know how to describe well. It reminded of the taste of many raw carrots devoured quickly. Then Kristoff turned his attention to the huge and hard nipple, and spat a portion of saliva on the nipple. His fingers rubbed the flounced nipple and began to play with the nipple, giving it tugging, pinching and squeezing that only gave more pleasure to the so excited boy.  
Sven swallows Kristoff's dick in a fantastic oral sex. From the mouth of the reindeer, saliva dripped and cascaded in large quantities as if hungry for that hard muscle in his mouth. Kristoff now firmly grabbed one of Sven's horns and fucked her mouth very hard and craving while twisting her hard nipple and frilly nonstop.  
\- Ohhhhhhh!!! Sveeeeen!!!- Kristoff shouted to the skies, so loud that forest birds could be frightened by the echo of his cry.  
At some point, Kristoff did not resist his desires. He grabbed Sven's whole cock with his hands, immobilizing the reindeer's head and starting to madly fuck Sven's throat. The reindeer made funny noises as if she were enjoying the fuck in her throat. Kristoff moved her strong, manly hips with agility and strength toward her best friend's big mouth. His hard and gigantic cock descended deep down that hot and wet throat.  
The pleasure was so much that Kristoff got to stand on tiptoe while fucking Sven's throat. By these times, there was already a lot of saliva dripping down his muscular thighs and dripping on the green grass on the ground. The muscular blond fucked with great pleasure until she stopped after almost ten minutes in this oral sex.  
Kristoff let go of Sven's horns and pulled his dick out of the reindeer's mouth. The big dick was now with an extra spittle cover. The amount of saliva was so much that it made white foam and air bubbles covering the whole dick extremely hot and hard with horny. The dick pulsed painfully with pleasure as if it had a basket of large stones tied at its solid length.  
\- Oh, Sven...- Kristoff smiled with pleasure, admiring his huge dick covered with saliva.- You suck so well...  
The muscular blond turned her eyes to the lascivious reindeer and smiled more. Sven's mouth was all drooling because of oral sex, and suddenly this vision seemed so sensual to Kristoff that he needed to taste the taste it has.  
And without more, nor less, Kristoff and Sven began to kiss passionately. Of course, the mouth of the reindeer was slightly larger than the mouth of the boy, but the kiss was wonderfully tasty. The tongues of Sven and Kristoff licked each other deliciously, tasting each other's taste. His lips rubbed against each other and it was so much saliva involved in the kiss that Kristoff's mouth and chin were getting very ruffled.  
Kristoff wrapped her muscular arms around Sven's neck and pulled her furry, four-legged friend closer. With the approach, the thick, hairy neck of the reindeer touched the big, muscular breasts of the boy and the soft, fluffy coat tickled the huge, pinkish nipples. Kristoff and Sven's kiss was wild and sensual, they kept their mouths wide open while their tongues danced together. Human and animal saliva were mixing at this time.  
His kiss lasted long minutes and served as a reinforcement for all the horny involved. Kristoff's huge cock kept going extremely hard and pulsed against Sven's hairy body, causing her delicious tickling on her plump glans.  
Finally, when they stopped kissing, their mouths parted and a large portion of saliva showed itself in thick, sticky threads connecting the lips of the marmanjo and the reindeer, breaking one by one with the distance between the hungry mouths. Kristoff was with his mouth all fluttered and his chin with saliva dripping and Sven was no different from him. Laughing, Kristoff walked away a little from Sven, but with his hands still around his friend's neck. As he walked away, he saw that his breasts and nipples had hairs stuck together by the tail of the saliva that soaked them. And he saw also that the glans of his cock also had animal hair stuck together. Huge dick pulsed hard and horny.  
Kristoff looked at Sven and opened a naughty smile.  
\- Who knew my little friend had a really nice kiss?- he played the blond boy.  
Then Sven made a bizarre noise and began to wiggle his hind legs with a certain restlessness. Kristoff noticed this and soon he had an idea of what this restlessness could be.  
Coming out of Sven's front, Kristoff walked to the side of the animal and crouched on the ground. And what he saw made his dick almost explode from so horny.  
At this very moment, his best friend, Sven, the male reindeer that followed him everywhere, was in an extreme and wild horny that presented itself in the form of a monstrously thick and plump dick of soft pink color with black spots that measures exactly 43 inches in length.  
\- Sven!- Kristoff screamed in a huge, bright smile.- You're a monster!  
As if the word "monster" was a spell, Sven's colossal cock pulsed hard and heavy, and the reindeer stroked her hind legs again. The dick was so big that the reindeer herself could do oral sex on herself. The cock monster was drooling grandiously with horny and his frighteningly huge, hairy testicles hung between Sven's legs.  
Kristoff was still delighted with the size of his friend's Dick. She looked at him and saw that Sven also looked at him from behind.  
\- Would it be crazy if I sucked you now?- Kristoff asked as soon as he voiced Sven in his own voice: - of course not, Kris. I sucked you and now you suck me. That's true friendship.- and Kristoff laughed like a pervert.- You're right, Sven. Friends suck each other and I'll suck you now.  
Cautiously, the muscular blond sat on the green grass right under the reindeer and stood face to face with that monstrous, ruffled cock. At first, Kristoff was thinking about how to stick so much dick in his mouth, he opened his mouth very slowly, trying to calculate how far it would be humanly possible to open his mouth to swallow Sven's dick.  
But without any warning, Sven took two steps forward and his monstrous cock broke into Kristoff's mouth and went down his throat until there was only half of the dick out of the muscular blonde's mouth.  
And feeling that so hot and wet throat enveloping his huge cock, Sven released a howl of pleasure from the bottom of his throat as if it were a mating call. At this point, Kristoff didn't wait another second to start sucking on that colossal cock that was coming down her throat.  
It started off slow and a little tricky, even because Sven's Dick was too big and occupied the muscular blonde's mouth so much that it left her all dilated and filled up so as to make her own saliva escape from the lips and drip down her entire chin. But it wasn't long before Kristoff became more skilled at sucking on a dick as monstrous as that.  
Minutes later, Kristoff greedily sucked on Sven's dick as if his life depended on it. In perfect movements, his head would go back and forth, causing his mouth and throat full of saliva to swallow the huge pink dick with great ease and leave it even more lubricated than it already was. Kristoff held on to the dick with his left hand at the same time as his right hand played with his right nipple, rubbing it nicely with his fingers. There was a lot of saliva dripping and dripping from her chin and every drop of her hot and delicious saliva fell on his huge, muscular breasts, leaving everything wetter and sensual.  
Meanwhile, Sven seemed to be enjoying oral sex for too much. The animal howled, made loud noises of pleasure with its mouth and beat the huge hooves on the grassy land with force. And his gigantic 1m10 dick pulsed with pleasure all the time. Kristoff kept sucking with unbridled gluttony. It was possible to notice that he did a deep throat every time he swallowed his hairy friend's dick – which caused the grandiose Adam's Apple on his neck to stew beautifully with the passage of the cock monster down his throat. At the same time, the blond boy's huge cock remained between his muscular legs, pulsing all hard and more horny every moment.  
After long minutes of uninterrupted oral sex, Kristoff spat from the bottom of her throat all of Sven's Dick. A huge portion of saliva plummeted from his mouth and bathed her big muscular breasts. The big pink dick of the reindeer came out of the human's mouth with an extra lubrication of saliva above, below, everywhere, giving it an erotic and sensual beauty for too much.  
Kristoff smiled at the big, hard cock, and masturbated it with her two hands.  
\- Your dick is so hot, Sven!- exclaimed the blond in a libertine and happy smile.  
He held the stick well in both hands and drew his tongue closer to the orifice of the urethra which was much larger than yours. There, Kristoff began to lick the hole of the urethra of the dick in a very daring and tasty way. And it had very good effects. In response, Sven howled loudly and loudly, and suddenly seemed to want to kick in the air with his hind legs. A pretty funny reaction for the muscular blond.  
Kristoff licked the orifice of the urethra endlessly and did not hesitate to spit in it, making Sven perfectly feel his friend's saliva running through his urethra as if it were volcano lava. The hole in the urethra was really big so Kristoff could stick his finger inside it, but he had better stuff for it. Behold, the muscular blonde pulled the huge dick of the reindeer towards her muscular breasts and directed the orifice of the urethra to his left nipple.  
With a little closer, Kristoff's long, plump nipple penetrated Sven's urethra in an instant.  
\- Oh...- Kristoff groaned and smiled. Sven's urethra was hot and sticky to her horny hard nipple.  
Sven screamed more and gave more airtime as he was penetrated by a simple tasty nipple. Kristoff laughed and began to masturbate Sven's dick still with the nipple inside the urethra. His hand easily slipped down the length of the dick because it was so lubricated in his saliva.  
\- You like that, Sven?- Kristoff asked and once again voiced the reindeer's voice: - Oh, I like it too much, Kris...  
The thick pink nipple seemed to be sucked through the sticky hole in the urethra of Sven's Dick. Kristoff could feel her nipple very hot and tight inside, which gave her a lot of pleasure. Without stopping masturbating the reindeer's huge cock, the muscular blonde began rubbing her other nipple with her fingers at the same time as his own monstrous cock trembled with horny, begging for attention.  
Kristoff kept masturbating Sven's cock for a few more minutes until the reindeer moved and the big cock loosened her nipple covered in a transparent slime. Kristoff held his cock and began rubbing his glans into his muscular breasts, lubricating them with the drool of excitement that the cock monster overreached. The muscular blond willingly rubbed the reindeer's cock into his huge hard nipples until the two moaned together in pleasure. And then, without resisting any more, he slapped half the dick with his mouth and came back with the hottest oral sex in the world.  
Now Kristoff sucked one half of Sven's Dick and the other half was masturbated by his two hands. Hid saliva again dripped from her mouth and fell on his big, muscular tits. His hands ran along the thick, hard and plump length of Sven's dick as if giving him a tasty affection that gave him erotic pleasure. Kristoff swallows a lot of dick so that her mouth and throat seemed to have dilated with the size of that cock monster.  
Sven was enjoying it so much that he even seemed to smile. The reindeer simply looked like an excited puppy with its tongue fluttered out and breathing nonstop as if it were a kind of moan. At times, Sven would move his hips against Kristoff's mouth, taking a few steps forward for his huge cock to descend even further down his best friend's throat.  
Kristoff was so horny that he moaned muffled in the middle of oral sex. His hands now lay on her huge, muscular tits, he squeezed her strong breasts and rubbed her giant nipples with his fingers nonstop, but it wasn't long before he grabbed his big dick with one of his hands and started masturbating with Will and vigor. His mouth continued to swallow Sven's Dick and felt that part of the gigantic limb should be lodged in her esophagus by that time. His saliva still dripped from her mouth, falling over his big muscular breasts. The taste in her mouth was deliciously salty, hot and sticky that made her mouth salivate from hunger without stopping.  
And then, after many minutes of oral sex on a reindeer, Kristoff spat out all that gigantic dick and breathed very gasping, he licked his ruffled lips, smiled and kissed that big dick that pulsed with pleasure.  
At this time, the muscular blond got up from the floor and stood. His reindeer looked at him and suddenly his eyes seemed to turn to something else. Kristoff followed Sven's gaze and his eyes landed on the little tail of his furry friend who was lifted up and waving cheerfully.  
\- What?- Kristoff started smiling.- You're kidding, aren't you?  
Sven was irreducible. He kept looking from Kristoff to his tail and from his tail to Kristoff.  
\- All right...- Kristoff laughed.  
The blond boy walked to the back of the reindeer and looked. Kristoff had never noticed before, but Sven had a very large, rosy anus that seemed to be quite fleshy and tight. Kristoff did not resist his curiosity, he sucked his middle finger long and simply penetrated Sven's ass with his frilly finger. The reindeer howled with pleasure and her hairy tail fluttered all over, as did her hind legs too.  
Kristoff couldn't believe it. Sven had an extremely hot and tight anus that seemed to be sucking his finger with a lot of gluttony. Even having that feeling on his finger, Kristoff felt the Dick pulsate with horny. He needed that. He needed to fuck his best friend, or he was going crazy.  
However, there was a small problem. Sven's ass was taller than Kristoff's Dick. In search of a solution, the blond boy looked around and soon saw a large and somewhat leveled rock that seemed to serve him very well. With all the affection, Kristoff brought Sven to the rock and left his furry friend with his ass facing the rock. In turn, the muscular blond climbed on the rock with her bare feet and finally his huge cock and his friend's pink anus were on the same level.  
And without waiting any longer, Kristoff penetrated Sven with his big hard cock.  
The muscular boy and the furry animal howled together in extreme pleasure at that moment. Kristoff felt like he could cum at any moment. Inside, Sven was a long, thick, tight sphincter that seemed to consist of pounds of too-hot, strong muscles, which in turn enveloped Kristoff's huge, terribly aroused dick with almost scorching, but very, very good heat.  
Kristoff clung to Sven's hairy ass, the boy's fingers plunging into the soft, fluffy coat. His muscular torso leaned all the way forward until it was hovering over the back of the reindeer and she could soon feel her four-legged friend's furry tail rubbing her ruffled, hard nipples of pure boner. The blonde's cock pulsed several times as if shaking pleasantly, he took a deep breath and held himself as much as he could. His groans did not stop for a moment.  
At some point, Sven issued a loud noise as a complaint and moved his hips back as if asking for movement. Laughing, Kristoff lifted his muscular torso up again and looked at his huge cock all sunk inside a pink, hairy anus.  
\- Come on, Sven.- said the blonde, smiling.  
Kristoff started a very tasty and rough anal sex. His strong, manly hips began to move with enough speed and force, pushing deep all of his huge cock into Sven's greedy anus. The boy and the reindeer began to moan together with pleasure. Sven was wonderful inside, her fleshy sphincter squeezed Kristoff's big dick with an enveloping, sticky warmth that left the plump member getting harder and harder of horny.  
In moments, anal sex already reached a rhythm full of horny with a agility and sexual energy that seemed to end no more. Kristoff grabbed Sven's hairy rear, his long fingers plunging into the animal's coat while his hips moved furiously against his friend's ass, beating her all over with his big dick. The huge, thick limb was like a giant sausage all Reddish and lubricated that quickly entered and exited from inside the dilated Rabon that greedily swallows it. The giant testicles of the blond boy rattled, going back and forth, being brushed by the soft coat of the reindeer between its strong legs.  
Kristoff passed his hand through the blond hair, biting his lip and moaning all weeping with pleasure. He never felt so much pleasure in his life. It's like it's going to explode at any moment. For a moment, he took one of his hands off Sven's fluffy hairy ass and stood holding reindeer's ass with only one hand as he fucked his tight ass with his big cock ferociously and furiously. Kristoff's hips flung forward more and more as he fucked Sven with enough force and speed. His long muscular legs were positioned wide open at a diagonal angle with his feet and knees wide apart while his muscular torso was well tilted back with his left arm hanging in the air with his free hand swinging.  
\- Oh, Sven!- cried Kristoff in a long moan and a happy smile of pure pleasure.-You're so hot and tight, my furry friend...  
Sven looked at Kristoff over his shoulder and the muscular blond swore to have seen the animal smiling, but maybe it was just all of his lust leaving him blind and half bewildered. Then Kristoff took his other hand out of Sven's hairy ass and, with great sexual skill, he fucked that four-legged animal without even having to hold it tightly. The blond boy got his hands behind his back while admiring his strong hips sinking his long, huge, thick cock all red and lubricated in that huge pink reindeer ass.  
The sex was so wild that Kristoff was already starting to sweat. It was possible to see under the sunlight that her muscular body seemed to gleam with a thin layer of sweat covering her white skin completely. The muscular blond climbed his big, strong hands up the entire length of her muscular abdomen and grabbed her big muscular tits, squashing them deliciously in her hands. Kristoff had fun playing with his huge, rosy nipples, rubbing and squeezing them with his fingers, giving various tugging and twisting his hard, horny nipples. The blond boy looked at her huge muscular breasts and noticed that there was animal hair stuck to her sweaty skin that must have come from her hands that were previously clinging to Sven's hairy ass.  
Kristoff pulled her huge, thick nipples with his fingers, stretching them long as if they were made of rubber, and screamed loudly, throwing his head back at the same time as his hips accelerated her movements as they fucked Sven with his big, hard cock imbued with horny and milk.  
At these times, Sven howled with delight loudly as if his howl were a call of mating among wild animals of the forest. The sound of Kristoff's strong hips crashing into Sven's big, hairy ass was well audible and it was a sticky, fleshy sound that only served to excite more and more both the human and the animal involved in that wild sex. Kristoff became to cling to the back of his hairy friend so that his muscular torso leaned all the way forward, causing the approach between the physical bodies to bring the hard, horny and sweaty nipples of the marmanjo against the fluffy and soft coat of the reindeer, which made Kristoff moan for possible erotic tickling.  
Kristoff yelled out loud, wrapping Sven's back with his long muscular arms and sticking his muscular, smooth, sweaty body to his animal friend's big, hairy body. The hips of the kid moved quickly and furiously quite strongly. The big dick of the blond sank more and more inside the gluttonous and tight sphincter of the reindeer, where he convulsed with delusional pulsations of pleasure so strong and crazy that it could make a lot explode in that situation so irresistible.  
But soon more, Kristoff stopped all the anal sex and lifted her whole body from above Sven's body. This was revealed that Kristoff's large breasts and defined abdomen had a considerable amount of animal hair stuck to her sweaty skin and had hair stuck even to his large, long nipples. Opening a silly smile, the muscular blonde took her index finger to her left nipple and rubbed the nipple that was with some hairs stuck with saliva. This made him moan with pleasure slowly.  
Then Kristoff looked down and started moving her strong hips back to pull out all of his big, hard cock from inside Sven's greedy sphincter. When every inch of the huge dick abandoned Sven's all dilated asshole, Kristoff had a beautiful view of his all red, swollen, and incredibly smeared monstrous dick in an irresistible way.  
The dick pulsed heavily, throbbing with horny and there was still a thread of drool hanging on the huge plump, reddish glans.  
\- Oh, Sven...- Kristoff whispered, smiling.- You give me a lot of pleasure...  
Sven made a funny noise as if it were a laugh.  
\- Can I give you pleasure too?- you questioned Kristoff curiously.  
He then descended the Flat Rock and stepped on the grassy ground. He walked until he found Sven's face and touched it with his hand.  
\- Hey, Sven?- whispered Kristoff, opening a mischievous smile.- You want to fuck me?  
As if he had understood perfectly, Sven issued a loud noise of animation, banged his solid Hull on the ground and his huge cock trembled with pure horny.  
\- Okay.- laughed Kristoff.- Come on.  
Playing one of the reindeer's huge horns, the muscular blond pulled his lightly and made her turn the other way so that he would face the Big Smooth Rock. There, Kristoff climbed again on the rock, but this time he lay on her belly up. With her long muscular arms, Kristoff grabbed her shapely legs by the thick thighs and opened them up and lifted them high so that her beautiful big muscular ass was well steeped and at the mercy of Sven, revealing her beautiful pink and tight ass.  
Curious, Sven came close to Kristoff's tight ass and smelled it. her hot breath made Kristoff moan and his pink ass Twitch with horny. Well, behold, the glorious and horny animal climbed on top of the smooth rock, the large front hooves colliding against the rock, each flanking the muscular blond's head at the same time as his large and strong hips positioned themselves before the gluttonous ass of his human friend.  
And at that simply fantastic moment, 43 inches of monstrous, hard and hot dick penetrated Kristoff's greedy and tight ass at once. Immediately, the muscular blond and reindeer howled with loud and scandalous pleasure. Sven's Dick was so huge and thick that just getting inside Kristoff's body made his sphincter dilate enormously and on top of that a large volume appeared under the muscular abdomen of the human.  
Sven now seemed to be shaking with pleasure, after all it was the first time he had fucked someone. His monstrous cock trembled deliriously with pleasure in the depths of a greedy and extremely hot and tight Rabon. It was too hot. As for Kristoff, he was able to feel every inch inside himself and all that monstrous size crushed his sensitive and defenseless prostate, further enhancing his pleasure.  
Suddenly, without any warning, anal sex began in the wildest and most crude way of all time.  
\- OOOOOHHHHH!!! SVEEEEENNN!!!- Kristoff howled madly in a long hiss of pleasure that swept through his entire muscular body like a stream of electric energy.  
Sven didn't even look like reindeer, he looked like a raw, wild horse that ate Kristoff's with all the titanic forces of his great animalistic hips and no hint of compassion. His large hooves firmly stuck to the ground and over the Rock, where Kristoff lay down and the animal was mad with pleasure – he howled, breathed rampant and did not stop even a second from fucking brutally.  
Kristoff bit his lip hard and almost always moaned all weeping, or screamed outrageously. It was too much pleasure even for his own body so big and muscular. He enjoyed the crazy and fantastic feeling of 1m10 so huge and supermassive coming and going inside his whole body. While his muscular arms held her long, shapely legs Well, holding them high, Kristoff simply couldn't take his eyes off his gigantic cock being rubbed by Sven's large, hairy body until it was stuck by the entire length of his enormous limb, but what caught his eye most was his muscular abdomen that inflated with the monstrous size of Sven's big cock every time the reindeer pounded deeply, relentlessly.  
At the edge of that river, boy and animal howled together with pleasure until the birds flew out scared of the trees. Sven remained firm and strong, his virile and powerful hips moving back and forth in a steady, fierce and full of sexual energy that seemed to shake and accelerate more and more. The reindeer seemed to be enjoying devouring her human friend's ass. His monstrous cock was lost in a dilated, greedy and tight, concentrated in an in-and-out wacky and lubricated that slipped very easy and tasty.  
\- Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Sven!- groaning Kristoff in tremendous pleasure.- Do it, Sven! Go harder! Stronger, you Raw animal!  
As if he had understood human words, Sven was getting even stronger at Kristoff. The blonde marmanjo looked more like an inflatable doll sacking madly under the big, hairy body of the reindeer, but at one point Kristoff couldn't stand it anymore and just clung to Sven. He wrapped the trunk of the animal with his arms and legs in a very desirable and tight way, making his muscular and sweaty body stick to that all hairy and soft body of Sven – and now all that fluffy fur on the abdomen of the reindeer tickled the hard and horny dick of the muscular blond.  
Sven fucked more and more brutally. Every moment, the raw, magnificent and horny animal would firm even more its large and solid hooves on the ground and on the rock - and such strength its hooves were spoiling the grass on the ground and began to scratch the rock. Sven was delirious with pleasure, it was the very first time he had sex, even more so with a human being and his longtime best friend. He delighted with that scorching and wet rayon that seemed to have no end to his huge cock that pounded deep and strong with a lot of agility and strength.  
Kristoff screamed desperately, clinging more and more to Sven. At these times, the two already drool with so much pleasure that they felt together. The muscular blonde felt the Dick seething with so much testosterone in his thick veins while that cock monstrosity was slapping his prostate with all that absurdly astronomical size. He sweated so much that he felt that a lot of Sven's hair was already firmly attached to his big, strong muscles, and his huge, hard nipples were so excited that all he needed was to pulsate and give milk.  
The reindeer howled high, the strong hips going forward and back at high speed and brute force. Her mouth drooled with pure pleasure, his short tail more seemed to be taking a shock and Sven was almost tearing that rock all out of the earth with all his sexual ferocity. He felt the muscular arms of his human friend grabbing his body without counting on those wonderful legs. His whole body warmed with heat, but still that animal in heat wanted even more.  
The two continued in that crazy and Furious anal sex until suddenly, without more nor less, Sven stops. Kristoff stopped screaming and strangled.  
Sven simply got off Kristoff's top and was giving it to reverse until his huge 43 inches cock completely came out of his human friend's monstrously dilated asshole. The colossal member of the reindeer was well reddish, petrified, pulsating and dripping with so much horny, but she seemed to want something else, for out of nowhere she jumped and threw herself on her back to the ground.  
Kristoff sat on the rock, his muscular, sweaty body covered by a layer of hair from his breasts to his hard big cock, and looked at Sven.  
In a very suggestive way, Sven had been lying on his back on the floor with his hooves up and that beautiful and tasty anus well exposed. The reindeer still raised her head, looked at the muscular blond, and then looked at the greedy anus himself as if called for more safeness.  
\- Ah...- Kristoff smiled in fun.- You eat a lot, but you also like to give, Don't you?  
In turn, Kristoff got up and went walking – staggering-in the direction of Sven. Arriving there, he fell to his knees on the grassy floor and grabbed his furry friend's hind legs before aiming his huge 85cm dick in riste into the quivering loving and lustful anus of the hottest animal in the world.  
With the anal penetration done inside Sven, Kristoff only positioned herself better, holding her hairy friend's hind legs in his hands while the two moaned together in delusional pleasure.  
And again, anal sex resumed.  
Kristoff and Sven started moaning together. The muscular blond was furiously punching his colossal cock of 33 inches deep in the greedy anus of the furry and delighted reindeer. His big, strong hands firmly held the long, hairy legs of his furry best friend while his strong, powerful hips moved at high speed and with titanic forces in a crazy, delirious sex of endless pleasure.  
As if it were a reflex, with every strong and hot lunge Kristoff gave in Sven, the huge dick of the four-legged animal of feathers to the top pulsated madly in the same moments with all the sticky drool dripping from the huge and plump glans. Sven seemed to open his hind legs more and more just to give Kristoff more access and revel even more in the big cock of that muscular blond boy so wonderful that it tore howls of pleasure from the bottom of his wild throat.  
Kristoff threw his head up and moaned all weeping. Like an infallible machinery, whose testosterone was his greatest fuel, his hips gave no pause and accelerated more and more, intensifying his strength. He felt his huge testicles colliding against Sven's fluffy, soft coat, which tickled deliciously as an addition to all the crazy emotions he felt in that hot fuck.  
At some point, Kristoff dared to release Sven's hind legs and his muscular torso leaned all the way forward until he stood over Sven. In this position, Kristoff leaned with his fists clenched on the grassy floor and was even closer to his furry friend when his cock that so long walked was touching his muscular abdomen, stood between his huge tits and even passed through his face with his glans pointing straight at the green grass. In these, the muscular blonde now felt more tickling on the body, more precisely on the hard and beaked nipples with all the fluffy coat of his furry friend touching those huge bicones.  
\- Awn! Sven!- whined Kristoff, biting his lip hard, his face blushed.- I'm almost there...  
As if it were an answer to this, Sven gave a loud and cheerful scream, and his colossal cock trembled with pure pleasure against Kristoff's muscular body. The blonde boy fucked furiously, unstoppable, frenzied hips as sweat dripped down his big, strong muscles, and his whole body already rubbed against the greedy reindeer's body. Suddenly, Sven's forelegs seemed to give Kristoff a hug to bring him closer and the hot rub between sweaty muscular body and all-hairy body out even more hot, hot and crazy.  
Kristoff also couldn't resist and hugged Sven's big hairy body as he could with his long muscular arms. He ended up pressing his right cheek against his hairy friend's hard, giant, all-smeared Dick and could feel a dilated vein of that animalistic cock monster pulsing against his tender skin.  
The fuck was intensifying more and more. Kristoff used and abused the ultimate nesges of force he still had on his manly hips only to unload at once everything he had inside his heavy testicles. Sven was with his long hind legs wide open and swinging in the air back and forth as Kristoff fucked him rampant with so much big cock in his greedy asshole.  
The two moaned and howled together. Human and animal. Man and Beast. In the last twenty seconds of endurance and strength, Kristoff fucked more rough, strong, hard and fast until he sank all his gigantic dick inside Sven's huge cock-and the two exploded for good.  
At the same time, Kristoff and Sven enjoyed together with grandiose loads of thick, hot sperm. The muscular blond filled his hairy friend's entire asshole with so much cum that it flooded everything inside until the delicious milk burst out with it all, smearing Kristoff's big cock and Sven's entire hairy ass. The blond boy screamed loudly in pure delight, his whole body shaking and withering with the pleasure that exploded from his swollen cock and spread throughout his whole body.  
And Sven surpassed his human friend by enjoying it so luscious that it was basically a jet of high blood pressure in pure, sizzling, thick sperm that flew long through the air for about three meters away until it landed on the green grass and created a gigantic pond of pure milk that was rising and rising in a matter of seconds. Sven, of course, howled as if he were in hot weather in the forest as he gushed grandiose gallons of his sperm.  
Kristoff got all soft on Sven. He had drained all the sperm from his huge testicles that could finally relax now. A few minutes of rest after that explosive orgasm, Kristoff stood up from above Sven and looked at his huge cock that was still jammed deep in his furry friend's anus.  
Delicately, he began to pull it back, causing the sperm to drip out into long, sticky streams that stuck to the fluffy, soft coat of the reindeer.  
Finally, Kristoff pulled all his giant, cum-smeared dick from inside Sven and saw his friend's dilated asshole dripping from so much delicious, hot milk coming out of the bottom. The big, reddish dick dripping with sperm pulsed all happy and satisfied and Kristoff even laughed. He looked at Sven and noticed that his little animal was also very happy, as his 1m10 cock monster trembled with full satisfaction and delight, starting to relax gradually. Very slowly.  
\- Sven...- Kristoff laughed a little.- That was fucking nice...  
Sven made a funny noise that for a moment seemed like a cheerful laugh to Kristoff – and it made him laugh. Slowly, Kristoff got up from the floor, feeling her legs very weak and weak with glorious orgasm. Sven turned around all over the green grass and lay quietly as if he were a horse in the pasture and looked at that beautiful and wonderful muscular blond standing next to him and smiling silly.  
\- I think I'll go over there in the river..."Kristoff said, all smiling.- Wash me...  
He came out taking some kind of confused steps, kind of zigzagging like he was drunk. The reindeer only watched the human pass away from the river before simply stumbling and falling with it all into the huge pond of thick, scorching sperm that had been ejaculated by Sven.  
Kristoff was scared to find herself in that whole pool of white slime. He took his face off the bottom of it and opened his mouth to breathe, as Sven's sperm was covering his face and almost 90% of his entire naked muscular body.  
\- Sven!- Kristoff exclaimed, spitting a little sperm that invaded her mouth.- What is that?! How many testicles do you have to enjoy all this?!  
Suddenly, Kristoff feels a huge tongue licking her whole face. As if it were a sapeca puppy, Sven wiped the entire face of his loyal human friend and he was finally able to breathe and see perfectly. The two looked at each other, the blond smiled and the reindeer licked her lips smeared with his own sperm.  
\- There, Sven...- Kristoff turned in the sperm pond and leaned on his elbows.- I think we should do that more often... what do you think?  
Sven said nothing – he just took a few more steps up to Kristoff and lowered his head to lick the thick white cum that covered the blonde boy's muscular big tits. Kristoff smiled with pleasure and stroked Sven's hairy head as she reveled in her huge hot tongue on her beaked nipples.  
\- All right, Sven, let's do this more often.- Kristoff spoke in a loving, lustful smile to his furry friend.- But that's gonna be our little secret...


End file.
